A Manboy and A HeartBreaker
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Matthew is in love with his best friend, Alfred. But will he take the chance of being a couple with a... player? Ok, not so good summary. But please, give it a chance! So, fluff between Matthie and Alfie. No lemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So hey, I'm back!

So, why have I been a ghost for two months? Well, writing six stories all at once isn't jolly.

So, hope you readers out there like it!

Ok, so I (sadly) do not own Hetalia. (If I did, Canada wouldn't be invisible).

And, this here story is mine! No stealing!

Enjoy!

* * *

A Manboy and A HeartBreaker

Chapter One - Call From A Friend

Matthew's POV

RIIING… RIIING… RIIING…

I looked at my phone for the millionth time, reading the screen. _Finally!_, I thought to myself as I answered the call.

"Alfred! Where the Hell are you? I have been calling you for the past two hours!".

"Oh, hey Matthie… Um, dude, can you come pick me up… I'm… Ugh… Get off me! Oh yeah, so can you come pick me up at Tim Hortons? You know, the one we usually go? I said get off!", he snarled back at someone.

I yanked my phone from my ear, barely escaping Alfred's scream. I spoke again after putting the phone back near my left ear:

"Ok, I will, just… Who is that with you?". Though, I think I already know the answer.

"Ya know, Matthie. Same old, same old.". Bingo.

"Excuuuuuuuuse me?! Do you really think I'm just "same old, same old"! You're such a jerk! We're totally through!", a girl's voice came up.

After that, I heard rummaging through drawers, slamming, and a door clacking hard.

"Oh well, didn't last long. So Matthie… Tim Hortons, eleven o'clock?".

I answered violently, saying that he was going to pay our food, but I already knew He wouldn't have the money to pay even a one-dollar drink. Then, I harshly hung uo the phone to his face. _Dieu, help me now_, I thought, sighing. _He could've at least told me he was with his new girlfriend. We're best friends after all._I rested the phone on the night table, sighing once again. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. Why doesn't he see what he's doing is wrong? Taking a girl, loving her, then throwing her away like trash. He can't even think of having a serious relationship. He can't even clean himself up; it's always me to the rescue! Then again, why does my heart race each time I talk to him?

"Whatever, just make breakfast already.", I told myself.

I got up from where I was sitting, and headed to the kitchen. As I walked towards the stove, I found my pet bear lying on the ground, maple syrup spread all over his mouth.

"Really, Kuma? I hope you left some for me.".

"Uuuuuuuuuum… No.", he answered.

_I guess I have to buy a ThéMatin at Tim's instead_, I thought. I sneaked a peek at my watch, seeing as it was only 9:45am. I told my white bear that I was going to take a shower, and that he should have cleaned his face by the time I came out. The answer I received was a growling polar bear. I placed Growling Kumajirou on the couch, and then went directly to the shower. After the right temperature was put, I took off my pajamas and glasses, and entered the hot water. _Ahh, this feels good._ Water splashed my hair constantly, without ever stopping, and then it went further down, 'till it reached the drain. _If I ever end up with Alfred, will I be treated the same way? Feeling like I'm top of the world to finally being thrown in the drain, lost in a never ending battle in the sewers?_I didn't know. I just didn't know. Would it be worth it? Having my heart broken over some player? I pushed my thoughts away and continued on my shower.

\(~.~)/

"Crap! Where's my red shirt?", I asked my polar bear.

"Oh, I used it as a chew toy. Sorry.".

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it, Kuma.".

Kumajirou shifted to the corner, while I looked for another shirt to wear. I looked at my watch again: 10:30_. I took a long time in the shower, eh?, _I thought. And all that thinking led me to nothing.

"Purr... What about this one?", asked my big lump of white hair, with his paw on a certain blue-turquoise shirt.

"Oh, that's the shirt Al gave me for my birthday this year! I guess it's better than the red one, right?".

"Well, DUH.", Kuma pointed out.

I ignored my pet's staintement and put the shirt on. It went well with the blue/black jeans I bought from Guess two weeks ago, and the ocean-coloured shoes from Nike's. Overall, I'd give myself a ten out of ten. I checked my watch again, seeing that it was 10:44. Ok, I have about five minutes to brush my teeth, floss and look if I have money in my wallet. Even though I told Alfred he was being forced to pay, I wasn't going to take a risk into believing he actually had cash on him. Kai, let's do this. So I practically ran to the bathroom to quickly (I tried) brush my teeth and floss. When that was done, it was already 10:47. Hair? Check. Clothes? Check. Money? Crap. I went back to my room, and almost ripped my wallet open to see if I had any cash. Yes, I do have Credit Cards, but I prefer using paper money, espacially at Tim Hortons. Jackpot! I had found a twenty dollar bill in one of the pickets of a pair of jeans I wore last week. Damn, karma's on my side today!, I thought cheerfully. I got out of my room, went towards my keys, and right before closing the front door, I yelled:

"KUMA! DON'T EAT EVERYTHING WHILE I'M GONE!".

CLACK!

I locked my door as fast I could and swiftly walked towards my car. When I finally sat in my seat, I could feel my phone vibrate. A text from Al!

Al The Hero!- Hey dude, where u ?

Matthew Williams - Im in my car! Dont worry im comin'! Its  
not like im late!

Al The Hero!- Yeah whatev! Just dont forget $$$! Im broooooooke! D:

_Figures_, I thought to myself.

Matthew Williams - Like i said, wait patiently!

Then the conversation stopped there. I put my phone in my back pocket, and entered my car key in its slot.

VRR~ PTPTPTPTPT...

After my car started, I backed out from my driveway to go towards the Tim Hotons. It was a simple drive, calm and without traffic. Of course, there is always someone who gets to be the douchebag of the day. Thankfully, luck was on my side and the police caught up to him, escorting him to the police car. So from there, my drive was in peace. I finally arrived at the Tim Hortons with two minutes to spare! So I hurried from my car to the entrance.

* * *

Hey, you just read this!

And this is crazy!

There's the review button =

So review, maybe?

PWEEEAASE?


	2. Chapter 2 Tim Hortons

Hey guys! New chapter of Manboy and Heartbreaker! Hope you like it!

So, first of all, I don't own Tim Hortons, Thématin, and Hetalia.

Also, for the French words (Matthew speaks French people):

Putain*: an equivalent of a douchebag

Ferme-là et mange ton sandwhich**: Shut up and eat your sandwhich.

Mon Dieu***: My God.

Also, there will be more chapters in the future. Maybe one or two more... We'll see!

* * *

A Manboy and A HeartBreaker

Chapter Two – Tim Hortons

Alfred's POV

I clicked on the Power button on my Iphone: it's 10:59 and he's still not here. Which is weird, since Mattie's always there before me. I even looked at the Tim Hortons' clock; proving that my watch wasn't bugged today. I hear once again the little 'ding-a-ling' from the door, and looked at who passed. It was Matthew! He hurried from the door to the table where I was sitting, panting probably from a run.

"Sorry Al.", he said, "There was this douche who took his damn time. Putain* ".

"Dude, it's fine. I'm the one who asked you to come here in the first place!", I said with a grin. I tried lightening up the mood, but apparently, Matthew was real frustrated that he was late. Why is it so important to him?

"Whatever. So, I bet you're hungry, so what do you want?", he asked me, still frowning.

"Aw Matthie! Stop acting like a brat. Ladies don't like brats.", I said, grabbing his cheek.

"Hey!", he screamed, slapping my hand off his cheek, "Tell me what you want before I order nothing for you."

"Fiiine. I want... What you'll have.", I said, grinning.

"Kai, I'll be back in a minute.".

\(~.~)/

Matthew's POV

After I received the food, I walked back to the table where Alfred was sitting. He still has that goofy smile, innocent of all things. I wonder how he can sleep at night, thinking of all the girls' heart he broke. I wouldn't be able. Maybe because I'm the nice kind, and not a player. We've been friends for so long, and I never thought he would turn out like this. Well, everything happens for a reason, I guess. The good thing is that I get to spend time with him (more than his ex-girlfriends would ever have!). I sat down in my place, and handed out Alfred's breakfast/lunch. He got excited when he saw something that resembled a burger, but disappointed that there was eggs in his ThéMatin.

"What? Didn't I say no eggs!", he said loudly, causing people to turn their heads, wondering who shouted.

"Don't you remember?", I asked him, slightly laughing, "You said you would eat what I eat. So live with it.".

" Aww! But Matthie!", he said adorably.

"_Ferme-la et mange ton sandwich_**.", I told him roughly.

"Fiiine!", he said, acting like a total teen.

We continued eating quietly, sometimes sharing gazes, but we mostly ate. It lasted a couple of minutes, until Alfred cut the silence:

"Hey, isn't that the shirt I bought you? Like, for you b-day?", he asked me.

I flustered from his comment, hoping he didn't notice my red cheeks. I answered he was right, this was the shirt, and he put up his goofy smile once again. I peeked at the time on my watch; it was half past eleven. _'Huh, that was fast.'_, I thought to myself. Out of the blue, Alfred interrupted my thoughts and asked me a question:

"Hey, by the way, how's your love life doing? You already know mine, and I'm curious about hearing yours.".

My eyes opened wide from shock, since he doesn't really enter these kinds of subjects while we talk. Our conversations are mostly about him, and his life. I hesitated into what telling him, since it's not normal to tell you best male friend you love him. So I just invented the whole thing:

"Well, there's this girl I like.", I told him. "She's one of my neighbors, so I see her most of the time-.".

"So, you have a crush on this girl, you see her every day, but you don't have the balls to ask her out?", he said, cutting me off.

"As I was saying, no, I'm not scared of asking her. It's just...". I chose my words carefully, since I don't want him to find out. "I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have. If she doesn't like me, not only I will have gotten my heart broken, but I would have destroyed something precious we once had...".

He stayed silent for a bit, like he was analyzing what I had said. I was a bit nervous, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid and laugh about it. Love is a serious subject, so I hoped he'd understand.

"Well, I say, just tell her how you feel. And if it doesn't work out the way you planned it to be, it was never meant to be. And about the friendship, don't worry 'bout it. She'll get over it and be your friend again, I'm sure. That's how I think.", he said honestly.

I didn't expect for him to say something so serious, knowing Alfred's the fun type. He usually jokes about everything and continues on life, with no regrets. _'This is the first time I see him like this'_, I thought. I wondered if I should tell him about my real secret crush, since we were on the subject. I tried to find the right words to say, with no luck. I really wanted to tell him here and now, so I could just get over this and move on with my life. I decided to open my mouth, not really knowing what to say:

"Um... Alfred? I have something to say to you...", I said so softly I could barely hear myself.

"Matthie, what d'you say? Can't hear you.", he told me.

I gulped, and tried to talk louder:

"Well, thing is, Alfred, I'm in lo-".".

RIIIIINGALIIIIING!

_'Mon Dieu_***, saved by the bell', I thought.

I watched Alfred pick up his phone and putting it next to his right ear. He seemed happy about the subject, and continued chatting with someone who seemed to be his friend. He ended the conversation seconds later, saying he would go. _Go to what?_

"Sorry 'bout that", he said, apologizing. "Gilbert told me his friends were going to a karaoke bar tonight. Want to come?".

I looked at Alfred dumbfounded. When was the last time he invited me to a bar or something? Must have been a long time ago, I told myself. But more importantly, it could be the right moment to confess... Or make me realise he's not the one. Well, we'll see...

"Sure!", I answered, smiling. "Will you come pick me up?".

"Of course! Anything for you, Matthie!", he told me, returning the smile.

"Ok! I'll be ready near 7:30. Kai?", I said excitedly.

We got up from our chairs, since we were done eating. We threw our garbage in the trash and made our goodbyes. I walked into my car, started the engine, and looked back at Alfred. I waved my hand, saying a final goodbye, and he waved back. The only thing I could think of was tonight...

* * *

So, did you like it? I hope you did! It would mean the world to me if you would review! Also, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! I swear I'll try! (Got school... Sucks). So, I bid you good day, my fellow readers and writers!


	3. Chapter Three - The Library

Hey you guys!

I found a way to put my stories with my I-Pod and Cell, so now this'll be WAY easier to post my latest creations!

So, I am now posting chapter 3, then I will post chapters 4 and 5, I'm working on chapter 6 RIGHT NOW.

So, my fellow reafers and writers , I bid you good day/night!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

* * *

Matthew's POV

As I arrived at my house, I saw Kumajirou laying on his stomach on the table. He continued to plead "Hungry, huuuuungryyyyyy!", not even realizing I was home. When I finally spoke up he turned to face me and looked at me with 'puppy-dog' eyes. I sighed, and went straight for the fridge:

"Really Kuma? You'll be lucky if I find another bottle of maple syrup.", I told him.

He rose up from his position and pointed: "There's one in the cupboard.".

So I prepared some pancakes for my bear, and like he said, I found some maple syrup in my cupboard, and my bear greedily ate his pancakes while I read my book. About twenty minutes later, Kumajirou was done. I looked at the clock, and it was only 1 pm. I saw Kuma go back to his little bed, and sleep soundly. I took coffee (with maple syrup, of course) and continued on my book. It was only a half hour later that I got bored of reading in the house and I decided I would go to the library. I could walk and it would only take me about twenty minutes to go there. I looked at Kuma, seeing he was still napping, and left a note on the table, saying I would be back in a couple of hours. I went out, locked the door, and headed toward the library.

(- _-#)

I went in the library, and searched around. I haven't been here in so long (two weeks!), and I could see that there weren't many people there. So I entered the library, and went on the second floor. The first floor has books for children and teens, and the second has books for adults. When I finally reached the second floor, I looked over the bookcases for any interesting books to read, since I forgot mine at home. I looked past two bookcases, and finally found one interesting enough. It's title was "America America", written by Ethan Canin. It caught my eye at first glance and took it from the shelf. I sat down on one of the cushions and started to read the book, consumed by its words.

(/.\)

There was something that got me out of my bubble: a moan. It caught me off guard; I almost let out a yip. I looked around, seeing that no one was near me. Curiosity had taken over me as I left my comfy chair to stand up. I left my book, making sure no one would steal my seat, and tried to remember where the moan came from. I heard it once again, and I turned to my left. There I could see more bookcases, so I traveled between them and tried not to make a sound. There it is, another one, but louder. I was getting closer. 'I feel like such a pervert right now.', I thought. I took one step, and another one escaped the person's mouth. I figured out that two people were doing 'it' in the library, which... Ew. I took another step, being careful with my laces. I could NOT fall. Again, a moan. I breathed softly, not to cause any sound. I finally had a sight on the two lovers, and sneaked a peek, wanting to know who it was. I saw the girl first: long, wavy brown-blond hair and apparently enjoying the moment. I couldn't see the guy, though. I moved to an angle where I could possibly see him, and I completed my challenge. I saw him. And... What?

Alfred?

Alfred?!

Alfred?!

I shifted my head to face the books, trying to not make any sound. I had to quickly get out of there, without them ever knowing. I took a deep breath, and walked swiftly towards the stairs that led to the first floor. Suddenly, I felt my foot trip as I tried to walk swiftly out. I fell from the cause of having lost balance, and landed hard on my stomach. I let out a light groan from the fall and hoped the couple didn't hear. I listened for a moment, trying to adjust my ears so they could hear any sudden sound. Alfred and the girl stopped their make-out session, and I guess tried to do the same thing too. With what I heard, they ignored the sound and continued. I quickly got up from my fall and wobbled back down the stairs, then practically ran out of the library, trying to fight back tears.

((_ _))..zzZZZ

I came back into my house, breathless from all the running. My eyes were red and puffy,which was caused by crying, but the tears still poured out of my eyes. I closed the door, turned my back, and sat leaning my back on it. I hid my face with my hands, crying with all my strength. It never bothered me when Alfred had a 'girlfriend', but maybe seeing it with my own eyes made me snap inside. 'Ugh, I'm such a girl.', I thought. 'Damn you, Alfred, damn you...'. As I continued on pouring tears, I felt a little paw on my knee. I lifted my eyes to finally meet Kumajirou's, and I practically threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. He patted my pack and hugged me back, while I asked myself, WHY? Why did it have to be him, and not another. Anybody is better than Alfred. I didn't get it. I stayed with Kuma for about an hour, crying all water that was in me. When the tears dried, I lifted my bear and got up, only to go see myself in the bathroom. I looked horrible: my eyes were bloodshot, my face all red. I got out of the bathroom and went straight to my room. I entered my room and stared at the bed, debating on whether telling Alfred I could go to the karaoke or not. Since my mind was too caught up from what I saw at the library, I just threw myself at my bed. 'A little nap won't hurt, right Kuma?', I thought. I closed my eyes, still holding tight on my fuzzy bear, and tried to go to sleep. I stayed in that position for about a half hour, and I still didn't pass out from energy loss. I turned my head to face Kumajirou, and to see my bear was soundly sleeping beside me was excruciating; I wanted to sleep too. To put my mind off things, I looked at my alarm clock: it was 4 o'clock. 'Ugh, three hours until Alfred come to pick me up...', I thought. 'Come to think of it, I haven't decided if I was going to go or not...'.

(Sorry for the weird line. My cell didn't want to cooperate.)

*snif* Matthew got his heart broken :'(

But the real question is... Will he decide to go to the Karaoke Bar or not?

Stay tuned!

Review only if you want to!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Creepy Russian

Heyyyyy!

Sexy Readers/Writers!

Guess whaaaat?!

I posted this chapter! Woop-woop!

So, I will post chapter 5 and after I post this one, and I will be currently writing the 6th chapter.

So, I bid you a good read!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

* * *

My eyes opened by the sound of my hungry stomach. My sight slowly focused on where I was, and I realized I was on my bed. 'I actually slept?', I thought. 'That's a surprise.'. I shifted my leg to the end of the bed, trying to get out of it. My body moved slowly, not quite responding they way I wanted. When I finally got out of my room, I went straight to the kitchen. I looked for Kumajirou, only to find my bear snoring on the table. I opened my refrigerator, seeing that my supply of food was very low. I looked at my clock, seeing it was 7:00.

"Holy Maple, I slept long.", I said loudly, causing my bear to wake up. I suddenly remembered Alfred inviting me to the karaoke bar, me coming back home, me reading a book, then... I pushed the thought away and went back upstairs to go change clothes. I took whatever I could find; a pair of boxers, a nice pair of shoes, socks, a red Canadian shirt and pure black jeans. I quickly put all the clothing on, and went to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror, seeing that my once bloodshot eyes were now just partly red. I brushed my blond, semi-curly hair, put deodorant, grabbed some money, etc. I checked my watch, seeing it was 7:15. I went back downstairs and waited patiently, sitting on one of my chairs. 'Why am I even going?', I asked myself. 'It's useless, he's obviously straight. Ugh, this is destroying my life. I feel like a fourteen-year-old girl.'.

"Hey, Kuma? Have you ever been in love?", I asked my pet, who was now sitting with me at the table.

"Uuuuum... Yeah.".

"How was it? I mean, your first love?".

"It didn't work out.", he answered me honestly, "She wasn't the one. But, there are plenty other bears in the forest**.".

"Oh.".

Our conversation ended there when the doorbell rang twice. I got up from my chair to go open the door, only to see Alfred standing there, having his usual goofy smile on his face. All my previous memories were erased, like they simply vanished, thanks to Alfred's smile.

"Hey Matthie! And Kuma! So, dude, ready to go PARTY!?", he said loudly and excitedly.

"Uh, yeah! Sure. Just let me say bye to Kuma.".

I went towards my bear and hugged him tightly, and I heard him whisper "Good luck". I broke the hug, and smiled at him. "Ha ha, thanks. Don't worry, Kuma. It'll go well. Trust me.".

I looked back at Alfred:

"So, shall we?", I teased.

"Of course! Let's head to the Karaoke Bar!".

(~^.^)~

As I entered the car, I saw Gilbert in the back seat, waving his hand at me. I waved back, and smiled.

"Are you guys ready to get waaasted?", he asked us.

"Totally! Let's hurry up to go meet chicks, man!", Alfred replied.

"Um, I assure you that it's only ten minutes from here, so no need to hurry and get caught by the police.", I said, worried.

"Haha! No worries, Matthie! I'll be super safe!", Alfred told me, turning his head to face me.

"Look when you drive! You idiot.", I said, scaring Gilbert.

"Oops, sorry Officer Williams. I'll be driving safely, so please don't arrest me!", he said, joking.

"I would, if I were a cop.", I told him, a little concerned for my/our safety.

~(^.^~)

When we finally arrived at the karaoke bar, Alfred (safely) parked his car and got out. Before I could even flinch, Alfred quickly went to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I was a little shocked from his action, but still got out of the car like nothing happened. I said "Thank you" as I walked out, followed by Gilbert. The karaoke bar was big, compared to a normal bar. Not only there was a karaoke stand, but also a dance floor. I used to go with Alfred before we graduated, but now I rarely go, since I didn't have and still don't have time to go. I have work and, and fun doesn't seem to fit into my schedule. Anyways, the karaoke bar hadn't changed that much. It still was a black bar, with little panels showing OPEN whenever it was available. There were always lights shooting out of the bar, intriguing anyone who passed. Green, blue, yellow, red, you name it. Lastly, the music. You could hear it from outside, but I remembered the time where we could hear the music from almost a mile away. It was all music from our generation; dupstep, hip hop, pop, etc. As we walked into the Karaoke Bar (which is its name, by the way, KB for short), we immediately saw people dancing to the beat in the middle of the dance floor. Two girls went towards us and asked us to dance. Of course, Alfred and Gilbert totally went for it, while I sat at the bar, ordering a Canada Dry. I looked at the two idiots dancing with the girls, getting slightly irritated when I saw Alfred. It's like they were having sex with their clothes on! Really, even I have more class than her! Purposely swaying her butt over his crotch area! I could feel steam getting out of my ears. 'Whatever, just forget it by drinking', my inner voice told me. 'Huh, good idea', I replied to myself. I put my Canada Dry aside and asked for a shot. The bartender gladly gave me one, and I greedily drank it all. I let out a huge sigh as I sipped the last of the drink, and plunged myself into my Canada Dry. After I nearly finished my beer, there was this man, probably 35 years old, about ten years difference between his age and mine, sat next to me. 'Wow, he's really handsome', I thought. He was a little taller than I was, and had grayish hair. It was kind of weird, knowing his age. He also had a scarf around his neck, about the same colour of his hair, maybe paler. I realized I was practically staring at him, and turned my head back to glance in front. The man ordered his drink, I think it was vodka, and drank it like he hasn't drunk in two days, He quickly finished it and turned his head to face me. By reflex, I turned my head too. I didn't know what to say, it was just an awkward situation. I was going to open my mouth to introduce myself, but he already cut me off:

"Ah, my name is Ivan. What is yours?", he said, holding his hand out.

"Ah, huh... Matthew.", I answered, shaking his hand.

He smiled back, and ordered two shots. He passed me one, and said:

"Bottoms up, da?".

We took the shot, and I could feel my head spinning just a bit. 'Ugh, too much alcohol. Not used to this much.'.

"Are you ok, Matvey?", Ivan asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Um, yeah, just my head spinning. I think I'm going to go in the bathroom.

"Ah, I see. Then I must come with Matvey, da?", he asked me.

"Oh no, it's fine, really. I can handle myself.", I told him.

"No, I'd like to come with you.", he said persistently, while grabbing my arm.

I shot him an angry look and said:

"Ivan, I can go alone. Now please let me go.".

* * *

Oooooh the Russian strikes like a viper hidden in the bushes! Will he succeed? Well, to find out, you have to go on reading the next chapter! Oh, and BTW, I have a YouTube channel, but it's pretty empty. I don't have videos or nothing, just messages to say when my chapters are coming. I'll probably post videos IN THE FUTURE. So yeah. My name is Hatsu Haruko, with the same profil picture as the one I have when you see my info in here. So yeah, enjoy your day, my fellow readers/writers!

Don't forget to review (only if you want to!)


	5. Chapter 5 - Manboy Sings

Hey!

How you doin'?

Soooo, this is NOT the last chapter, thank God! I think chapter 6 will be the last one, we'll see. So, I bid you a good read, my fellow readers!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-

PS: I think I forgot to say this, but I do not own Tim Hortons, nor Hetalia. And "The Karaoke Bar" is something I invented. Have a nice day :D

* * *

Alfred's POV

I was dancing with this girl, blond, I think. We were getting it on the dance floor, when suddenly I caught Matthie with my eye, and I could see him struggling to get off a person's grip. I told the blond that I needed to go somewhere, that I would be back, and stepped off the dance floor. I angrily went towards the two guys, and completely cut off their argument:

"Excuse me, but Matthie doesn't like what you're doing, mister.", I snapped at the stranger.

"Ah, is this your friend, Matvey? Then he must be good like you, da?", the male said. He still didn't get his filthy hands off Matthie.

And I could see Matthie, almost begging with his eyes to be away from this man. He wanted me to be his hero, and I did. I punched the man in his stomach, and he instinctively took his hand off to keep balance. He fell on his butt and groaned as he landed. The male got up quickly, to continue the fight, but the manager (the same one when we came when we were in college) came up to him and said:

"Mister, could you please kindly leave our karaoke bar and never come back? Oh, and we're taking your ID.".

The man snared at the manager, but he was serious. The guy gave his ID and left peacefully KB. I looked at the manager, whose name is Francis, and thanked him for everything.

"Oh, don't thank me, Alfred! I do this almost everyday! And just because you punched a man, you have a warning.".

"Okidoki! Thanks, Francis! You're the man!".

"Of course I am! Hohonhonhon!".

I gave him a friendly smile, and remembered something: Matthie! Where was he? I looked everywhere in the Karaoke Bar, but still couldn't find him. Then I thought: 'He's probably in the bathroom.'. So I practically ran over to the men's room, and looked for Matthie. Then I saw him, vomiting every food or drink that was in his stomach. I walked in front of him (when he was done) and patted him on the back.

"Dude, you ok?", I asked him.

"Yeah. I just puked out my whole dinner and I almost got molested by a Russian but yeah, I'm fine.", he told me sarcastically.

"Well, you better hurry and clean up, 'cause the karaoke's going to start soon!", I said excitedly.

(= ^. ^ =)

Matthew's POV

Alfred and I got out of the men's room and headed out to sit on the chairs, waiting for the karaoke to begin. I remembered it was always hilarious to see wasted people sing their hearts out, even thought they sucked pretty bad. So we waited patiently on the chairs, and then Gilbert appeared out of nowhere with two girls. Obviously none of them were for me, but I didn't care. Then we saw the manager come out from the shadows onto the stage, with a microphone in his left hand and a microphone for himself.

"Welcome to the Karaoke Bar! Today, we have a special something for all you music lovers out there! You get to siiiiiing!".

We could hear a roar of drunkards whooping and hands clapping.

"The rules are, if you're brave enough, you get to sing up here, but! We choose the song for you!".

Some people 'Ooooooh'ed' from the change of rules.

"So, who wants to be the first one to show us what they can do! Oh you? Well then, come up!".

There was this guy, dark blond messy hair, who was obviously really wasted because he was talking to thin air. He was the one to go first. He had huge eyebrows and emerald eyes, with a t-shirt and jeans to match. He came up the stage, and Francis gave him the second microphone.

"Applaud for the first person standing! Thank you! So, since you are so brave to come up, what is your name, mon cher?", the manager said.

"Well, hello everyone. My name is Arthur.", he answered. He probably didn't hear the 'mon cher' comment.

"Ok well, let the karaoke begin!".

Arthur sang 'Moves Like Jagger', from Maroon Five. Everybody liked his performance, even some people danced to his voice. But the person who most enjoyed the song was Francis. You could just see it. Francis was undressing Arthur with his eyes. The next one was Gilbert, who sang 'Good Girls Go Bad'. Some girl, her name was Bella, sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', and lastly a guy named Antonio sang 'Dirty Dancer'. It was enjoyable, everybody was dancing to all of the songs. By the time Antonio had finished his song, almost everyone was hard on drunk, in the exception of Francis,Gilbert, Alfred and I.

"Well, didn't we have fun tonight?!", the manager said, magically appearing on the stage. "We have time for two more people, and then you continue on with your 'activities'. So, who wants to come up?".

I looked at Alfred across the table, and he looked back. He didn't look like he was going to stay on his chair, so I told him to go on the stage. Of course he went, and presented himself to the crowd of drunken people.

"Uh, hey. My name's Alfred. And uh, yeah, I'll be singing.".

The DJ picked a random song, which ironically, fits Alfred's personality perfectly: 'Break Your Heart'. He sang the song perfectly, like he played it every time on his I-Phone. The girls obviously didn't pay any attention to the lyrics, but to Alfred. It made my blood boil. How do they know if they're good enough for him? 'And you are?', an inner voice emerged from my mind. 'How do you know you're good enough?'. I thought while Alfred sang: it's true, one of those girls might be better for him than I am. And what if-

"Hey Matthew, you're next!", Gilbert yelled at me.

Again, my thoughts were roughly put aside as I answered to the albino:

"Oh, yeah, thanks.".

Alfred got off from the stage, looking oh so hot, and sat next to Gilbert. Francis looked at me, and handed out the microphone. I took a step onto the stage, then two, and finally I was on top. I grabbed the microphone and introduced myself:

"Hi. I'm Matthew, and...", I looked at Francis, and with the movement of my hand, he understood he had to come. I whispered in his ear my choice of song, and he sighed. I knew the rules, but I'm exceptional with Francis. He went towards DJ and whispered, and DJ nodded. He loaded the song, gave me a thumbs up, and I started to sing, focusing the song at Alfred:

You've got the looks

You've got the beauty inside

You've got the looks that money can't buy

You wanna live like all the stars on TV

You wanna love with someone like me

Give me love

Give me love

And don't go

Give me love

Give me, give me lo-o-o-ove

Manboy, manboy

You can call me manboy

I don't care I'll show you how to love

There's no halo 'round my head, no

There's no angels here

Manboy, manboy

You can call me manboy

Oh oh oh oh oh

Manboy

You're gonna see

You're gonna know what I mean

'Cause I am more than you believe

I know they're strong

The feelings I have for you

I know they're strong

I'll show they are true

Give me love

Give me love

And don't go

Give me love

Give me, give me lo-o-o-ove

Manboy, manboy

You can call me manboy

I don't care I'll show you how to love

There's no halo 'round my head, no

There's no angels here

Manboy, manboy

You can call me manboy

Oh oh oh oh oh

Manboy

Manboy, manboy

You can call me manboy

Oh oh oh oh

Manboy, manboy

You can call me manboy

I don't care I'll show you how to love

There's no halo 'round my head, no

There's no angels here

Manboy, manboy

You can call me manboy

Oh oh oh oh oh

Manboy

I stopped singing, and looked at

Alfred. I hope he got the message.

* * *

Ooooooh that was awesome!

Matthew sang! (Big whoop, Hatsu!)

Soooooo... please wait PaTiEnTly for the next chapter! I kind of lost track of the story, and I don't know what to write next... It'll probably hit me hard when the time comes... (BA DUM TSSSS!). So yeah, enough of my annoying talking (am I actually talking? Don't know). So, I bid you good day, fellow readers and writers!

Don't forget to review! (only if you want to!)


	6. Chapter 6 - HeartBreaker No More

Heyy you guys!

Hoohooo!

Let's go to the-

HAMBURGER STREEETO!

Ok, hamburgers aside, this is sadly the last chapter of A Manboy and A HeartBreaker.

I know, sad...

But it's the longuest chapter!

And there's a lot of drama, so be prepared!

Onwards to the last chapter!

-Hatsu Haruko-

PS: I really am an idiot. I forgot to say stuff.

First of all, this is a songfic. Really obvious... The songs are Manboy by Eric Saad and Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz.

Second, I invented the Karaoke Bar (KB for short). And also, I don't own any of the songs.

Thirdly, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, there would be more Canada.

So, enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

When I finished my song, the crowd of drunkards clapped heavily as I left the stage. I went back to my two companions and sat with them, enjoying the moment. I wasn't sure if Alfred got the message, but at least I expressed myself a bit. Now that the karaoke was finished, everybody in the club rushed on the dancefloor, or made out where they were placed. I was pretty bored; seeing all those people having fun (even though they were drunk) was kind of envious to my current situation. They could be so carefree and drunk and have no care in the world, and I have all this weight on my shoulders. It litteraly wasn't fair. Then, I could see Alfred from the corner of my eye leaving the table to go on the dancefloor. 'Well, can't stop him now', I thought to myself. 'Better let him be and wait another day to confess.'. I turned my head to face Gilbert, seeing he was simply drinking beer. I looked at him, analyzing his face. Though I understand why girls go for him and Alfred: they're hot, they have muscles, their hair are one of a kind, but... Their personalities destroy the perfect image. They're players. I know Alfred since forever, so I know how he is, but Gilbert... I have a feeling that he's the one to blame for Alfred's heartless relationships.

"What's up, birdie?", Gilbert asked suddenly.

I jumped from the suddeness, and turned red, since hello, I jumped from someone saying 'what's up'.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking, I guess."., I answered.

"So, explain it to me", Gilbert said, "why did you sing that song?".

I looked at him dumfounded, not knowing what to answer. I don't really have a connection with the guy, so I shouldn't tell him the truth, but somehow, I feel like I trust him. 'No!', my inside voice told me. 'He's the one that turned Alfred into who he is! You can't trust him!'. Though the little voice was right, I just didn't know anymore.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious.", I answered back.

"Ooh, so it's a mystery. So, tell me if I got it; you were directing this song to someone in the bar.", he said.

'Crap. Right on.', I thought.

"Well, yeah. But you would surprised to who I was directing it to.", I said, hoping he would just stop the converstation.

He inspected me for a bit, and looked around the bar. I guess he was looking at someone I could be compatible with, but he gave up in the end.

"Uhh, I don't see anyone who would go out with you. No offense, dude.".

"Oh, none taken. So, tell me, how did you meet Alfred?", I asked Gilbert.

He looked at me, then brought his eyes to see the ceiling:

"It was about five years ago. I had just finished my work and I was walking back home. Then, I see him. He was homeless at the time. He was barely breathing, and since bringing him to the hospital would have been a pain, I brought him back to my place. He healed, and told me that he got fired by his boss and his parents were only preocuppied with the little ones, so he ran away. We've been friends ever since. Thank God I was walking by. He would be dead by now if I hadn't been there.".

I starred at him, and mentally slapped myself. Who knew he would be such a nice guy? I surely didn't. I just thought he was the guy who ruined Alfred's life. But he actually saved him. Where was I at that time? It was five years ago, probably during summer break... Oh, I went to France to meet my dad's side of the family. So, I wasn't there when Alfred needed me the most? Well, I couldn't have possibly known, since we kind of cut ties and we went our own ways after graduation. But somehow, I feel guilty. The feeling was so great that tears stared falling out of my eyes.

"Whoah dude, you alright?", Gilbert asked me, worried.

"Uh yeah *snif*. I'm fine. I guess it's just... Ugh, not being there for the one you love is hard. 'Cause I know I could've done something if I knew but... *Gasp!*".

I realized what I had said out loud, and turned my head away from Gilbert. Great, I was now crying like a four-year-old in front of a guy in a bar. Plus I just told him that not only I'm in love with a guy, but with his/my best friend. Things couldn't get any worse, right?

"Matthew... Is it Alfred?", Gilbert asked me.

I nodded, not seeing any other way to respond.

"Uh, Gilbert, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back.".

As I left my seat, Gilbert grabbed my arm, hard.

"Wait.", he told me.

"Gilbert, I don't have time for this. I need to go to the bathroom.", I harshly said.

Blue eyes met red ones, and entertwined to violet. Gilbert then left his seat to stand on his feet, and approached me. I backed off from one step, then two. It was as if we were the only two people in the bar; it scared the crap out of me. He then pulled me close to him and kissed me forcefully, slipping his tongue in my mouth. I was caught off surprise, and somehow found the strength to push him off me.

"How DARE you!", I screamed at him, eyes forming another ocean of tears.

"But, I lo-", Gilbert tried to say, but was caught off from someone who interrupted him.

"Hey Matthie, Gilbert! Just wanted to buy each of you guys a drink!", Alfred said unexpectedly, coming out from the shadows.

We both stared at him, asking ourselves how in the Hell he didn't see what just happened. Well, it's better if he didn't, actually. We stared back at one another, and Alfred still stood there, confused. I then ran past a few people to finally reach the outside of the KB. I looked right, then left, and found a park near where I was standing. I went to it, and sat on one of the swings. I swung once, then twice, but suddenly lost interest in what I was doing. Then I realized; neither of the two men came to see how I was doing. Well, I think if it would have been Gilbert, I would have probably hit the living life out of him, so I was waiting for Alfred. But time passed, and he still didn't arrive. Tears had fallen once again on my red cheeks, which even though it tried to, it did not extract the pain that I had received. Finally, after plenty of minutes of reflexion, I got up from my seat. 'I knew it was a bad idea from the start', I said to myself. 'Me and my stupid one-sided love will never get me anywhere. I just need to accept that Alfred's straight, and that Gilbert has the hots for me. Just great.'. When I turned my whole body and lifted up my head to face the front, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry...", I whispered.

"Dude, you don't have to apologise for nothing. I know everything.", the voice said. "I... I love you.".

I looked up, and realised it was Alfred. When he said those words, I thought he was bluffing. But his clair blue eyes meant the opposite. Did Gilbert tell him everything? Including the kissing part? This can't be happening. Alfred, my idiotic, blunt, weird, flirty, handsome friend knew everything. But more importantly, he said he loved me. I couldn't believe it. But somehow, his expression showed sincerity. I stood there, speechless, not knowing what to say next. Without any command from my brain, my left hand had lifted up from my side and onto Alfred's right cheek. And he did the same with his hand. For so long I have been waiting to feel him, to touch him, to taste him, to embrace him. This time, I did not cry. I smiled. And I whispered the words I have been wanting to tell him for a long time while claiming his lips:

"I love you too".

* * *

Soooo, did you like it?

I liked it ^^'

So, you read that Matthew has BLUE eyes in this story.

Last time I checked on Hetalia, he had blue eyes. Don't know why people say he has violet eyes :/

Anyways, now that this chapter is (sadly) over, I will be now working on a new couple!

If you guys know Criminal Minds, and LOVE the MorganxReid pairing, then you're going to love my new oneshots/stories!

(Don't worry! I will continue on writing some Canada/America fanfics, I'm simply introducing another couple!)

And after a few oneshots, I will (possibly) write a crossover between Hetalia and Criminal Minds. Or vice-versa. Or at the same time. Or I can stop talking. Trololol.

Finally... Have a good day, my fellow readers and writers!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


End file.
